In some applications of cellular communication services, a service provider negotiates an advantageous billing rate per volume of data transfer between a device and a cellular communications network based on the specific needs of the service the service provider is providing to its customers. For example, a customer requires regular transmissions of very small amounts of data and negotiates an advantageous rate based on a guarantee of a small total data transfer volume. The service provider and the cellular communication network have an interest in ensuring that the customer is not able to use the cellular communication service outside of the negotiated parameters.